


Celebrating Milestones

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #239: Believe.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Celebrating Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #239: Believe.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrating Milestones

~

As they left the restaurant arm in arm, Harry sighed. “Can you believe we got through our third date without fighting?” 

Severus hummed. “I didn’t believe we’d get through our third _minute_ without fighting,” he said. “But things do seem to have gone well.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Let’s celebrate.” 

“You wish to celebrate our third date?” 

Harry smiled. “I’d like to celebrate every milestone.” 

“Indeed. Did you have something in mind?” 

_Definitely._ Pulling Severus into an alleyway, Harry leaned against him, slanted his mouth over his, and poured every emotion into the kiss. When they parted, they were panting. 

~

“I believe this idea has merit,” Severus murmured, kissing Harry’s neck. “Although the venue’s dodgy.” 

Harry’s soft laugh morphed into a whimper when Severus nuzzled a sensitive spot. “Oh, I know we can’t stay here. I just wanted to see if you were interested in this sort of...celebration.” 

Severus pressed their pelvises together. “Definitely.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry licked Severus’ throat. “Because I wasn’t sure if Slytherins fucked on the third date.” 

Severus drew back, staring into his eyes. “When motivated, Slytherins fuck on the first date.” 

Harry grinned. “So do Gryffindors.” 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?” 

“Nothing.” 

~

Harry rode Severus’ cock steadily, bracing himself against Severus’ shoulders as he moved. Severus, in turn, steadied Harry’s hips, arching deeper. 

When Harry came, Severus waited, then, sitting up, toppled Harry backwards, driving into him with long, sure strokes. 

It was a long time before either of them spoke. “Wow,” whispered Harry, shifting to snuggle up to Severus. 

“Indeed.” Severus cupped Harry’s arse. “If this is how Gryffindors celebrate third dates, I’m curious to see what happens on our fourth. Or tenth.” 

Harry laughed, curling closer. “I believe we’ll manage something even better.” 

Severus hummed. “I look forward to it.” 

~


End file.
